vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire Attraction Convention BR
The Vampire Attraction Convention BR is an event dedicated to and held in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. 2014 It was held on May 31 and it ended on June 1. The guest list included: Kat Graham, Ian Somerhalder and Rick Cosnett. Pictures 2014_Vampire_Attraction_Poster.jpg 2014_Vampire_Attraction_02.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2014_Vampire_Attraction_03.jpg|Kat Graham 2014_Vampire_Attraction_04.jpg|Rick Cosnett 2014_Vampire_Attraction_05.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2014_Vampire_Attraction_06.jpg|Kat Graham 2014_Vampire_Attraction_07.jpg|Rick Cosnett 2014_Vampire_Attraction_08.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Kat Graham 2014_Vampire_Attraction_09.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2014_Vampire_Attraction_10.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2014_Vampire_Attraction_11.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2014_Vampire_Attraction_12.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2014_Vampire_Attraction_13.png|Rick Cosnett 2014_Vampire_Attraction_14.jpg 2014_Vampire_Attraction_01.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Kat Graham, Rick Cosnett Videos Painel Trio Ian Somerhalder, Kat Graham e Rick Cosnett - Vampire Attraction (01 06 2014)|Ian Somerhalder, Kat Graham, Rick Cosnett Painel Ian Somerhalder - Parte 01 Vampire Attraction (31 05)|Ian Somerhalder Painel Ian Somerhalder - Parte 2 Vampire Attraction (31 05)|Ian Somerhalder Painel Ian Somerhalder - Parte 3 Vampire Attraction (31 05)|Ian Somerhalder 2015 It was held on May 2 and it ended on May 3. The guest list included: Kat Graham, Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley and Phoebe Tonkin. Pictures |-|Trio' panel= 2015_Vampire_Attraction_Poster.jpg 2015-05-03_Vampire_Attraction_01.jpg|Kat Graham, Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015-05-03_Vampire_Attraction_02.jpg|Kat Graham, Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015-05-03_Vampire_Attraction_03.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015-05-03_Vampire_Attraction_04.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015-05-03_Vampire_Attraction_05.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015-05-03_Vampire_Attraction_06.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015-05-03_Vampire_Attraction_07.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015-05-03_Vampire_Attraction_08.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015-05-03_Vampire_Attraction_09.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015-05-03_Vampire_Attraction_10.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015-05-03_Vampire_Attraction_11.jpg|Kat Graham, Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015-05-03_Vampire_Attraction_12.jpg|Kat Graham, Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015-05-03_Vampire_Attraction_13.jpg|Kat Graham, Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015-05-03_Vampire_Attraction_14.jpg|Kat Graham, Ian Somerhalder 2015-05-03_Vampire_Attraction_15.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015-05-03_Vampire_Attraction_16.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015-05-03_Vampire_Attraction_17.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015-05-03_Vampire_Attraction_18.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015-05-03_Vampire_Attraction_19.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015-05-03_Vampire_Attraction_20.jpg|Kat Graham, Nikki Reed, Ian Somerhalder 2015-05-03_Vampire_Attraction_21.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2015-05-03_Vampire_Attraction_22.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2015-05-03_Vampire_Attraction_23.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2015-05-03_Vampire_Attraction_24.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015-05-03_Vampire_Attraction_25.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015-05-03_Vampire_Attraction_26.jpg|Paul Wesley 2015-05-03_Vampire_Attraction_27.jpg|Ian Somerhalder |-|Ian Somerholder' panel= 2015-05-02_Vampire_Attraction_Ian_Somerhalder_01.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2015-05-02_Vampire_Attraction_Ian_Somerhalder_02.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2015-05-02_Vampire_Attraction_Ian_Somerhalder_03.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2015-05-02_Vampire_Attraction_Ian_Somerhalder_04.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2015-05-02_Vampire_Attraction_Ian_Somerhalder_05.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2015-05-02_Vampire_Attraction_Ian_Somerhalder_06.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2015-05-02_Vampire_Attraction_Ian_Somerhalder_07.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2015-05-02_Vampire_Attraction_Ian_Somerhalder_08.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2015-05-02_Vampire_Attraction_Ian_Somerhalder_09.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2015-05-02_Vampire_Attraction_Ian_Somerhalder_10.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2015-05-02_Vampire_Attraction_Ian_Somerhalder_11.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2015-05-02_Vampire_Attraction_Ian_Somerhalder_12.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2015-05-02_Vampire_Attraction_Ian_Somerhalder_13.jpg|Ian Somerhalder |-|Kat Graham' panel= 2015-05-02_Vampire_Attraction_Kat_Graham_02.jpg|Kat Graham 2015-05-02_Vampire_Attraction_Kat_Graham_03.jpg|Kat Graham 2015-05-02_Vampire_Attraction_Kat_Graham_04.jpg|Kat Graham 2015-05-02_Vampire_Attraction_Kat_Graham_05.jpg|Kat Graham 2015-05-02_Vampire_Attraction_Kat_Graham_01.jpg|Kat Graham |-|Paul Wesley' panel= 2015-05-02_Vampire_Attraction_Paul_Wesley_01.jpg|Paul Wesley 2015-05-02_Vampire_Attraction_Paul_Wesley_02.jpg|Paul Wesley 2015-05-02_Vampire_Attraction_Paul_Wesley_03.jpg|Paul Wesley 2015-05-02_Vampire_Attraction_Paul_Wesley_04.jpg|Paul Wesley 2015-05-02_Vampire_Attraction_Paul_Wesley_05.jpg|Paul Wesley 2015-05-02_Vampire_Attraction_Paul_Wesley_06.jpg|Paul Wesley 2015-05-02_Vampire_Attraction_Paul_Wesley_07.jpg|Paul Wesley 2015-05-02_Vampire_Attraction_Paul_Wesley_08.jpg|Paul Wesley' quotes 2015-05-02_Vampire_Attraction_Paul_Wesley_09.jpg|Paul Wesley' quotes |-|Press Conference= 2015-05-02_Vampire_Attraction_01.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Kat Graham, Paul Wesley 2015-05-02_Vampire_Attraction_02.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Kat Graham, Paul Wesley 2015-05-02_Vampire_Attraction_03.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Kat Graham, Paul Wesley 2015-05-02_Vampire_Attraction_04.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Kat Graham, Paul Wesley 2015-05-02_Vampire_Attraction_05.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Kat Graham, Paul Wesley 2015-05-02_Vampire_Attraction_06.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2015-05-02_Vampire_Attraction_07.jpg|Paul Wesley, Phoebe Tonkin 2015-05-02_Vampire_Attraction_08.jpg|Paul Wesley, Phoebe Tonkin 2015-05-02_Vampire_Attraction_09.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Nikki Reed 2015-05-02_Vampire_Attraction_10.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015-05-02_Vampire_Attraction_11.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015-05-02_Vampire_Attraction_12.jpg|Quotes 2015-05-02_Vampire_Attraction_13.jpg|Quotes 2015-05-02_Vampire_Attraction_14.jpg|Quotes Videos Painel Ian e Paul Vampire Attraction 2015 Revista Avessa na Vampire Attraction - Coletiva de Imprensa Vampire Attraction Coletiva de Imprensa no Rio de Janeiro Parte 1 Vampire Attraction Coletiva de Imprensa no Rio de Janeiro Parte 2 Quotes :Paul: I'm going to answer that one. :Ian: Ooooohhh. :Paul: Bow-Chicka-wow-wow. :Ian: I don't know! I really don't know where that Bamon is going. Bonnie and Damon have great chemestry because Kat and I are close and we love each other, but we honestly have no idea it's going to happen. :Paul: I can't imagine you guys being romantic. :Kat: He is jealous. (Laughs). Ian and I have always talked about wanting to work more together, we have the same acting coach, we work the same way, and when Ian directed this year it was a great experience. We connect well with each other. :Ian: We love working together because it's fun. Paul and I work together for a long time too, it's so easy. And Paul loves it too! Us three love working together and now that Elena will be no longer part of story, I'm sure Damon and Bonnie will have a close knit relationship. :Kat: But we don't know. I just love working with Ian, wheiter we're playing mortal enemies, or a couple, as long as we work together I'm happy. :Ian: Stefan and Damon will be lovers! :Paul: That's an understatement! :Ian: Keeping it in the family. :Kat: They'll end up together! 2016 It was held on May 7 and it ended on May 8. The guest list included: Joseph Morgan, Daniel Gillies and Chase Coleman. Pictures 2016 Vampire Attraction Poster.jpg 2016-05-07_VA-005_Daniel_Gilles_Joseph_Morgan.jpg|Daniel Gillies, Joseph Morgan 2016-05-07_VA-004_Daniel_Gilles_Joseph_Morgan.jpg|Daniel Gillies, Joseph Morgan 2016-05-07_VA-003_Daniel_Gilles.jpg|Daniel Gillies 2016-05-07_VA-002_Joseph_Morgan.jpg|Joseph Morgan 2016-05-07_VA-001_Joseph_Morgan.jpg|Joseph Morgan 2016-05-07_VA_Joseph_Morgan_Daniel_Gilles.jpg|Joseph Morgan, Daniel Gillies 2016 Vampire Attraction Anonce.jpg 2017 It will held on May 6 and it ended on May 7. The guest list included: Paul Wesley, Candice King, Daniel Gillies and Chase Coleman. Pictures 2017-Vampire_Attraction.jpg See also External links ] *Official Site *Facebook *Twitter Category:Image Galleries Category:Promotion Category:Out of universe Category:Events Category:Conventions